conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Conan the Defiant
is a Conan novel by Steve Perry first published by TOR books in 1987 as a trade paperback with a cover by Ken Kelly image. The mass market edition in 1988 had a cover by Sean Joyce image. Defiant is the first of four linked novels by Perry with recurring characters, authored to fill the gap between the 1967 short story The Thing In The Crypt ''and Conan's arrival in Zamora to begin his career as a thief. The subsequent novels, in series order, are: Conan the Indomitable, Conan the Free Lance, and Conan the Formidable. Synopsis Characters * Conan * Neg - Necromancer, a.k.a. Neg the Malefic * Men With no Eyes - monks who worship death * Tuanne - undead woman in Neg's thrall who slips from his control and seeks a way to break his spell over all reanimated dead. * Cengh - monk of the Suddah Oblates, a.k.a. The Messenger * Skeer - Assassin in the employ of Neg * Elashi - Daughter of Loran, chieftain of a band of Khauranian nomadic desert tribe. Tracking Skeer for the murder of her father and theft of a tribal talisman * Kensash - Oblate master of swordsmanship at The Temple That Will Not Fall * Malo - initiate of the temple and top student to Oblate Kensash * Emreaves - High priest of the spider god in Opkothard * the Disguise Master - agent for the priests of the Spider God in the city of Opkothard * Brute - most adept killer-for-hire in Opkothard * Port nickname - footpad of Opkothard * Starboard nickname - footpad of Opkothard * Imelda - whore at the Boiled Pig Inn * One-eye - thief in Vanatta * Alleta - whore in Vanatta * Piper - merchant's lackey in Vanatta Locations * The Temple Of The Men With No Eyes - home of Neg and an order of monks that worship death. Located near the border of Brythunia, Corinthia and Zamora * Great Wall of Koth - location unknown by name, only * Khalis - city in Koth by name, only * The Temple That Will Not Fall - mountainside Suddah Oblate temple in the range separating Brythunia from Hyperborea * The High Brythunian Road - main trade road through the (eastern) mountains * Opkothard - walled city in the Brythunian/Hyperborean mountain range near the border of Zamora. Located near a cluster of four mountains called The Death Mask. Home of a major temple to the Spider God * Tarantula Inn - inn located in Opkothard * Vanatta - mountain village located on, or near, the border of Brythunia, Corinthia and Zamora. a.k.a. The Triple Juncture, a.k.a. Rain Town, a.k.a. Necromancer's Hold. Called a village but has three inns so the town must see a lot of transients * Boiled Pig - inn located in Vanatta * Smoking Cat - inn located in Vanatta * Necropolis - inn located in Vanatta * Khoraf, Khorosun, Onagrul - cities claimed by Turan on the eastern coast of the Vilayet by name, only Mystic Items * '''Source of Light - '''talisman that can be used to dispel necromantic power or amplify it. * '''The Curse Of The Shes -' summoned by The High Priest of Opkothard, The Shes is a geas placed on thousands of large black spiders, as big as a man's hand, to track and kill a certain mortal...in this story the target was Skeer Continuity Notes 'Errata - '''On page 130 of the mass market paperback, the Triple Juncture is described as being at the juncture of Corinthia, Zamora and Koth...but also the location of Neg's stronghold...Neg's stronghold is listed earlier in the book as being at the border of Corinthia, Zamora and Brythunia, not Koth. Publication history * '' (novel) • Steve Perry • Tor October 1987 trade paperback * (novel) • Steve Perry • Tor August 1988 mass-market paperback Category:Conan book Category:Conan story Category:Conan novel